


Heal the Healer

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Moira is having a bad day and there is only one thing that cools the fiery red head.





	Heal the Healer

“Why won’t you work!” Moira snapped, throwing the small device across the room where it clattered against the steel cages, startling the already quivering animals within. Her long fingers pulled at her ginger locks as she ground her teeth in frustration. She didn’t even open her eyes as she heard the door open behind her.

“Get the hell out!” she growled, tension radiating off her in waves that would drive anyone with sense away.

“Good evening to you too,” you grumbled, rather put out at the frosty reception. Hopefully the tea you brought would defrost her a bit.

At the sound of your voice she spun around in an instant, her tie flying over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it as no words came out. With a heavy sigh she hung her head and rubbed her temples.

“Gabh mo leithscéal,” she muttered, “it’s been a long day and I still have a list as long as my arm to get through for those bastards. I thought they’d be funding my research, not have me cater to their every whim.”

You were silent as you took a step forward to cup her face and force her to look at you. You smoothed back her hair and fixed her tie so she would at least look more put together than she really was. She gave you a soft smile which was quickly wiped off her face as you pushed her into the chair behind her.

“What in Christ’s name was that for?!” she demanded. You shut her up by shoving the tea into her hands before stepping behind the chair.

“That was for your own good. You’re driving yourself mad, you need to take a break before the job breaks you,” you told her as your hands began to work out the knots in her shoulders, “You work and work and for what? They don’t give you the appreciation and respect you deserve.”

As you worked out your frustration by vigorously rubbing her painful muscles, you felt her relax beneath you. A content sigh escaped her lips before she began sipping at the tea. A good strong cup, no sugar. You always did make the best brew.

“Ah who needs them shower of idiots. You more than make up for their shortcomings, cuisle,” she replied, reaching behind her to pull your hand to her lips. Moira kissed each finger before releasing your hand to continue working the magic. You were always there to heal the healer.


End file.
